Strange Girl
by Smily Monkey
Summary: Rena, a girl that can barely do anything right, is now on a trip to the past! She reunites with her old friend, Kagome. But when she turns to a Silver Wolf, she makes Inuyasha take her to Koga, who later kidnaps her. She suddenly gets a guardian, Akihiko, because she has such strong powers. Now she must help the wolf tribe be brought to peace once, or the tribes will die forever.XD
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Girl**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I walked in the park and saw something sparkle. Curious, I went to the sparkling light and picked up the object. It was a pretty crystal shard. It was strange though. I could feel power surging through my body! I grasp the shard and sighed. Only if I had that kind of power. I'm just a weak girl that is just in the way of other people's lives. Suddenly, the shard started glowing. I smiled at the shard. Why am I acting weird?

The light got so bright I had to close my eyes. I almost dropped the crystal shard. The world goes dark.

* * *

I jerked open my eyes and sat up. I was in the middle of a forest. Where am I? I got up and looked around.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" I spin to look who spoke. A group of people stared at me. I bow out of reaction.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I wasn't suppose to be here!" I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm always doing something wrong. Making so many mistakes that I can't even count.

"Hey Kagome. She looks like from your time."

"What? Really?" Kagome? That name sounds familiar. Oh! She use to be my friend when we were little girls! I stand up straight.

"Kagome?!" I smile at the group and look for the girl called Kagome. Then... I spot her. She still looked the same when she was little. Kagome looks at me with a confused look. Did she forget me already? I take a step back.

"Rena?" Kagome slowly walked to me. I gasp and smile. I nod.

"Yeah! It's me!" Kagome shrieked and ran at me. I opened my arms. She jumped on me and I fell down.

"Oh my gosh!... I've missed you so much!" We began hugging each other tightly and slowly swaying side to side.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others watched the girls hug each other out in confusion. Inuyasha looked at Rena. He began to growl lowly to himself. _That girl looks like Koga!_ , He thought. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango, all looked at Inuyasha. They heard him growling and thought it was strange to hear him do that. Miroku went to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" Miroku whispered.

"That girl has the stench of Koga. It makes me sick to the stomach." Inuyasha's nose twitches a little. Miroku just sighed and went to Kagome and Rena.

"Hey Kagome. We can go to Kaede's place and we can rest there for the night." Miroku suggested. Kagome nods and pulls Rena up as she stands up. Rena looked at Miroku. Miroku smiled at her. "I'm Miroku, one of Kagome's friends."

"You might want to stay away from him. He's a pervert." Kagome whispers into Rena's ear. Miroku's smiles innocently.

"Come on now Kagome." Miroku says. Rena chuckles and walks with Kagome.

* * *

I sat in a person's home called Kaede and they've been trying to find out how I got here. But they've have failed to find out. Kagome pouted next to Inuyasha, who is a half-demon with cute ears, and he glared at me. _He sure has been looking at me a lot lately,_ I thought to myself. After what seems like forever that Inuyasha stared at me, I stood up.

"Dude!" I shouted at him irritated. He stood up too and went to stand right in front of me. "Why do you keep giving me dirty looks?!" Inuyasha's face scrunches up.

"Because you smell like someone I don't like. You look like them too, well except the hair though." He lifted a strand of my blonde hair. I slap his hand away.

"Doesn't mean you can give me glares. I didn't do anything to you. Plus, I don't know this person you're talking about. So, stop staring at me." I walk out of the little house and went on a walk. I pulled out the shard I found in the park. Maybe this shard is the reason I'm stuck in the past, but I wouldn't have been able to see Kagome if it didn't. The shard lit up as if it was answering me.

Suddenly, Shippo came running up to me and I quickly hid the shard in my pocket. "Rena! The village is under attack with a powerful demon, but everyone is stuck in the hut!" _Kagome!_ I start running back to the village to see a person catching things on fire and destroying them.

I run to the hut where Kaede lives. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" I shout into the burning building.

"Rena!" I heard Sango yell. I have to be helpful! I need to help them! I start tearing down the blocked doorway, not caring for the burning pain in my hands. When I got the doorway cleared they started running out and coughed. I ran to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!" I softly rubbed my hand on her back. She nodded and slowly went to lay on the ground. I looked around at the ruined village. So... this was what the past was like. It makes me sick! Demons make me sick!

I walk around trying to spot the demon, blinded with the anger I never knew I had. When I finally spotted the demon, I threw a nearby stick at it. The demon grunted when the stick hit its face and turned to me.

"You stupid girl!" The demon ran at me and swung its sword down at me. I looked up at it and stood there. It was suddenly stopped by a pink barrier and the demon's sword shot back. I swayed my hip to the side and smirked.

"Baka..." I said to the demon.

"I'm going to kill you!" The demon screamed.

"No you are not! Cause _I'm_ the one that's going to kill you fucking asshole! You deserve to die! Justice must prevail!" I shouted at the demon. The demon glared at me. That only irritated me more. _Everyone keeps glaring at me!_ "And for looking at me that way... I'll kill you slowly... painfully!" I pointed my finger at him. He lifts his eyebrows.

"Like you can do anything. You're a woman! HAHAHA!" The demon laughed. I grind my teeth. My head lowers and goes dark. "Aww! Is the poor girl upset?" The demon laughed again.

I screamed a loud as I can. "IDIOT!" I screamed with all of my might. When I did, a giant light beam formed around me and shot into the air. The demon backed away covering his eyes. The light disappeared and took the chance while the demon was distracted. I ran right forward and put a fist in the air. I screamed in his face as I came down on him.

He gasped and staggered out of the way of my fist. I punch the ground, leaving a huge crater in the ground. I stand up slowly and walked to the demon. The demon backed away.

"S-stay away from me!" The demon lifted up his sword shaking. I smirk and ran around him in a flash. I jumped onto his back and grabbed his head. The demon started crying, knowing his fate. I blow into his ear.

"...Should've ran when you had the chance..." I grabbed the demon's hair and chin and pulled up with all of my might. This is what you get for messing with my friend! Slowly, the demon's head finally popped off and blood sprayed on my body. The demon's body stood there for a second, but finally fell. I kept hold on the head and stared at it. The demon's tears were still rolling down its face. I toss it to the side and walk to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kagome was tending to some of the villagers' wounds and Inuyasha was talking to Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked up at me to say something but she gasped instead and covered her mouth. I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Is it the blood?" I crouched down to Kagome's eyelevel. She shook her head.

"H-Hey! Inuyasha?" Kagome called to Inuyasha.

He turned to Kagome. "Wh-" Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "You are Koga's descendant!" He shouted, pointing at me.

"What are you talking about? Who is this Koga person?" I place my hand on my hip, but felt metal. I look at myself. I shoulders and private area was covered in silver wolf fur, surprisingly comfortable. A metal plate covered my new large chest. I shriek at the change. "W-WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" I fall on my knees and stared at the ground. This is weird!

1: I suddenly travel to the past.  
2: I see Kagome with a bunch of monks, demons, and demon killers.  
3: I fucking killed a demon with my bare hands! That's very new!  
4: Now I look like a cave woman!

"So she's a wolf demon?" I heard Shippo ask. I look at Inuyasha. He nodded with a glare in his eyes. I growl at him, but stop when I realize I am. I stand up and walk over to Inuyasha.

"Take me to Koga!" I got on my tip-toes to get in his face.

"Make me wolf girl." My eyes widen in anger.

"I so wish I could sit you right now." Suddenly, his bead necklace lights up and he slams into the ground. Everyone gasps and Kagome runs over to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? How did you do that Rena?" Kagome glances at me. I shrug.

"Do it again." Sango says again. I smirk. I can use this to make him take me to this Koga guy!

"SIT!" I yell.

"Ow!" Inuyasha says. Inuyasha stands up and gets close to my face. I glare at him, he glares back.

I point my finger down and widely smirk. Inuyasha gulps nervously. "Sit mutt." Inuyasha slams into the ground. I crouch in front of him. "Take me to Koga."

"Make me flea bag!" I growl, ignoring the others back away from me.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I repeat the command over and over again. Soon, he was in a huge crater.

"STOP!" His voice echoes in the air. I stop saying _sit_ and swayed my hip to the side. I put my hand on my hip.

"Are you going to take me to Koga?" I ask. I was having fun seeing him being bashed into the ground relentlessly.

"Y-yes..." Inuyasha says weakly.

"That's Rena for you." Shippo said behind me.

"It seems her transformation has also changed her personality. I think it's best for her to go to Koga. He might have a clue for why Rena has suddenly changed to a wolf demon." Miroku says with his hand on his chin. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo nod in agreement.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in the front of everyone with Kagome just a foot away from him. Sango and Miroku rode a cat looking demon called Kirara. And Shippo sat on the bag the rested on the back of Kagome's bike. I wonder how she got that here. Inuyasha would glance at me cautiously like I would attack him. I shoot him a couple of glares when he did.

We finally arrived near some mountains and Inuyasha stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I ask. "Your suppose to take me to Koga."

"I took you as far as I could. I don't know where he or his pack stays. Kagome does, but she doesn't remember though. So, the only thing to do is walk around until he shows up." Inuyasha sniffs the air. He grunts. I sniff the air to see if I pick up on anything. I smelled a wolf, but it smelled more human though.

"Is that him?" I went next to Inuyasha. He nodded. Then, a tornado appeared and it went straight for us. I hurriedly went to Kagome. The tornado disappeared and a man stepped out of it.

He had a headband around his head keeping his black hair out of his face, which was put into a ponytail. He also had blue eyes like me. He had a metal plate covering his chest and stomach. At his waist was a tan color wolf fur to cover any of the male parts that nobody wants to see. Fur was used on his shoulders, legs, and a little on one arm, and more fur on the other.

"Koga..." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Mutt..." Koga said back. Was that their way of greeting each other? Cause if it is then it's a very harsh greeting. Koga ran to Kagome and grabbed her hands. " Hey there Kagome. I still haven't located Naraku yet, but if I do, I'll come get you. You should come with us. That mutt isn't any good." Kagome chuckled nervously. I could tell Koga liked Kagome because his eyes lit up. I sigh. But it seems Kagome doesn't like him back, got to fix this problem.

I shoved Koga away from Kagome. "Sorry Koga, but she doesn't want you in that kind of way." Koga looked at me with a glare and stopped when he looked at me closely. Koga got close to me and sniffed.

"Who are you? Why do you _almost_ look like me?" Koga stepped away from me in shock.

" _I_ am Rena, and that's something you need to look into yourself. I came here to not answer your questions, I came for you to answer mine." I place both of my hands on my hips. Koga walked around me and lifted up the tail that was connected to my lower back. I shiver to that. Are tails sensitive? He felt the fur that cover my body.

"This isn't something of my knowledge, but all I know that this is the fur of the Great Powerful Silver Wolf."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "The Great Powerful Silver Wolf?"

Koga glanced at Kagome and nodded. "Yeah. There is only one silver wolf demon, this girl right here is that." This was when Inuyasha stepped up.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga played with my hair observing it. My cheeks warmed up at the constant touching. "One: She has silver fur. Two: Power is constantly radiating around her. As you can tell she has a very strong aura around her, that's due to the spirit of the wolf following her everywhere." Koga spoke softly.

"Is it just me, or nobody noticing that Koga has suddenly lost interest in Kagome?" Shippo piped in. Miroku and Sango nod.

Koga glared at them. "I'll be taking the girl. She doesn't belong with you. She belongs to the wolf tribe!" He suddenly picks me up, making me shriek.

"Hey! Don't go kidnapping our friends again." Inuyasha says irritated. He was walking to Koga.

Koga sneered at him. "I just fucking did! HAHA!" He laughed before running with so much speed. I scream in terror. I banged on his back, but I bet he didn't feel anything because he had the metal plate blocking to any actually touch. I scream more. "Jeez! Shut up! You're like Kagome!" Like Kagome?

"Don't tell me you did this to Kagome too?!" I shouted. Koga smirked.

"You bet! She screamed like you did!" Koga laughed. He turned his head to look behind him and saw Inuyasha chasing after him. His eyes widen a little and picked up some speed quickly. I look up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! If you don't get me, you better find me and get me the hell out of this fucking mess! You hear me?!" I shouted to him. Inuyasha nodded firmly. Inuyasha got out his Tenseiga and shot sharp ice at Koga. I heard Koga grunt in frustration and easily dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. I slump in his arms. Inuyasha is hopeless.

"Stopped resisting already Rena?" Koga asked running. I rest my arm on his shoulder, my hand holding my head up

"Yeah... It's useless trying too. It's not going to get me anywhere." I say boredly. Koga chuckled and looked behind him to check on Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't chasing them anymore. He smirked and went on walking the rest of the way.

* * *

We stopped at a large waterfall and he put me down. I straighten out my fur and look at the surroundings. There was only two people standing around. Where are the other wolf demons? Koga suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled my to the waterfall. My stomach filled with butterflies. Are they all in that waterfall?

We walked straight through it with ease, but we came out drenched. I move my hair out of my face and look around. I gasp. Wolf demons sat around chatting to each other happily and the was a few arm wrestling here and there. Some of the wolves came running up to us and walked next to Koga, but he paid no mind to them.

"Ayame!" Koga called out the name and a girl in white fur popped out immeditatly.

"What is it Koga? Oh?" The girl called Ayame went up to Koga and looked at me.

* * *

Ayame and I sat in the large bed of grass that was for Koga.

"So, what brings you here Rena?"

"You can say I came to ask for questions, but Koga kidnapped me, so I'm guessing I'll be staying here for a while." I say coolly. Ayame was drinking some water and she started coughing.

"What?!" I nod. Ayame glared at Koga and he shrugged. "Did you have to kidnap her Koga?"

"What? The mutt wasn't going to leave that easily." I'm not the only one that calls him mutt huh? I chuckle in my mind.

"But still!" Ayame was now yelling. Koga glanced around quickly and made a hand gustier to quiet her down.

"Stop yelling. Inuyasha and them are going to come for her anyways. Inuyasha will sniff her out easily because she smalls like me for some odd reason."

"Really? Why?" Ayame questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't why, but I need to know a couple of things. ... Well we need to know a few things." Koga looked at me, but turned his attention back to her.

"Okay then. What do you want to know?" Ayame sat back getting comfy.

"The Great Powerful Silver Wolf." Koga said. Ayame sits back up in a flash.

"Eh?! Why that?!"

"Because Rena here has that power of the Silver Wolf." Koga placed his hand on my shoulder. I'm not liking all of this attention.

"Oh... Where do you want me to start?" Ayame said softly, like it was she was pitying me.

"History. Starting with the beginning is probably best for now." Koga removed his hand from my shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Okay. It started when the beginning of the wolf tribes was formed. One single wolf overpowered them all, so they made him something special. His kind was very rare, so they didn't worry about the risk of others overpowering the other wolves. But, something tragic happened, war started between the tribes, so the silver wolf casted a spell to bring peace between everyone. He had to pay a price. That price was his life."

"What was the spell?" Koga asked. He was listening intently.

Ayame looked at him. "The spell was that every century a silver wolf demon would appear to keep peace between the wolf tribes. But..." Ayame paused and looked at me. " One day, when the new silver wolf was to appear... the wolf never showed up. The wolf demons worried over it, but when the wolf tribes got along with each other without the help of the silver wolf, they completely forgot about the silver wolf that was to come.' Ayame stopped talking as a sign that was the end of our history lesson.

"What can the Silver Wolf do?" I asked unexpectingly. Ayame stared at me wide-eyed for a few seconds, but she softened up.

"The silver wolf doesn't do much but work problems out with the tribes."

"No power?" I ask. That can't. I remember Koga saying I always have a strange aura around me radiating with power when talking to Inuyasha.

"Well there is one thing... it isn't used a lot because the wolf is in constant protection of the other wolf demons, but when you're during a battle and if your body takes on to much damage than it can handle, the spirit will lend some power to help you live through the battle."

I noticed I was now leaning in close though I could hear perfectly. I sit back down and sat firmly on the ground. I only get the power during a fight? Was that why a light beam went into the air when I screamed with determination? The Silver Wolf lending me power to get through that battle? I started to slump a little finding that it wasn't me doing all of those extraordinary battle moves and easily ripping a demon's head off. I stand up and walk to the exit of the wolf den.

"Hey where are you going Rena?!" I heard Koga shouting.

"I'm going for a walk! So, leave me alone for a while. Don't worry! I'm not running away!" I yell walking, not turning to look at Koga and Ayame. I knew they were watching me leave the den because my body burned absorbing their stares.

* * *

I stood above the waterfall watching the water disappear over the cliff quickly. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing water and the calm wind that blow my hair every once and a while. I put my legs in the water and let my hand hover over the water, feeling the water trying to move my hand along the current.

* * *

Akihiko walked near the river keeping an eye out for any signs for intruders. He saw a huge wave a water go down the river and watched it. After the wave disappeared he heard a scream, but it was cut off. He was at first started, without realizing it, he was already running towards the scream.

When he reached the person that screamed, he saw a girl going down the river towards the waterfall. Out of his own body moving, he dove into the water and swam for the girl with ease.

* * *

People say if you go under more than three times you don't come back up. After I caught my breath for the forth time, my head went under and I slowly went down. I lost my breath seeing bubbles come out of my mouth. My eyes closed without me knowing and my hands followed after me as I went down deeper in the water.

A sudden big wave of water pulled me into the water and I don't know how to swim. I screamed before I was cut off and now I'm stuck in the water about to die.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand a gently pulled me up. Another hand went around my waist. Soft lips pressed against mine and blew air into my mouth. My eyes jerk open and a guy pulled away and smirked at me. My eyes widen in shock. The guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. We both broke out the surface gasping for more air. I cough but I gasp. We are heading straight for the waterfall!

"Hold onto me!" The guy says quickly. I look at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT?!" I shout at him. I don't even know this guy!

"Just do it!" He sounded just as desperate as me. I nod firmly and he quickly pulled my body close to his. I blush but that didn't matter at the moment. I clung onto him as we fell over the water fall. My stomach felt light at the second that we left the water and fell towards the river below the waterfall.

"Ahh!" I scream as we went down. The guy pulled my head closer to his chest before we hit the water causing a huge splash to appear.

* * *

Akihiko pulled the girls head closer to him to protect her from the incoming contact with the water below. When the reached it, it him like a tree smacked him. He swallowed some water but recovered fast enough to swim back to the surface.

They were greeted by the other wolf demons to see what was going on when the heard the girl scream.

"Rena?!" Koga and Ayame ran to the shore. Akihiko held the girl tightly-for she passed out for some odd reason- and swam to them. Koga took the girl from him and Ayame helped Akihiko get out of the water.

"What happened?" Koga asked checking to see if she was still alive.

"A wave current swept her into the water, and it turns out that she couldn't swim, so she started drowning. I got to her, but by then we were about to go over the waterfall, and... you know the rest." Akihiko shook off the water on him and started to walk away.

"Wait Akihiko!" Ayame said. He stopped and looked at her with a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Damn it... The Silver Wolf has already chosen her guardian." Ayame muttered.

* * *

I coughed as a began to stir. Water leaked out my mouth but I consciously wipe it away. I open my eyes and saw Koga and Ayame looking down at me worried.

"What... happened?" I ask lowly.

Koga scoffed. "You'll find out later." Ayame suddenly started touching my exposed collarbone and I squirm away.

"What the hell?!" I cover my neck and looked at the guy that saved me. He looked at me like nothing happened. He had black shaggy hair and green eyes that seemed to stare at my soul. He dressed like Koga, but you could tell he had pale skin compared to the others. I could also tell he had a few muscles on his arms because he had his arms crossed. It made him seem mysterious.

My cheeks slowly flushed as I stared at his manly features.

"Rena!" Ayame clapped in front of my face and I snap out it.

"Eh?! What?!" I look at Ayame.

"I was trying to get your attention so I can tell everyone something. This is something you need to listen too." Ayame makes me stand and turned to all of the wolf demons. "Dear brothers! Do any of you remember the legend of the Great Powerful Silver Wolf?" All of them nodded. She opened her mouth again. "This girl here! Rena! Is the Silver Wolf!"

"What?! That's impossible!"

Ayame glared. "Look at her! Do you not she her power?!" She waited as eyes looked at me and I became self conscious about myself. I saw the guy glance at me. "She wears the Silver Wolf fur!" Ayame shouted once more again. She suddenly pulled the guy and I to stand next to each other. "Her power is so strong... the Silver Wolf has chosen Akihiko..." The guy's name is Akihiko huh? "...to be her guardian!" Akihiko and I gasp at the same time. "The mark of their bond lays on their body! Those who treat these two will be put on the death wish list!" Ayame left it at that.

I sink to my knees and my face flushed in embarrassment. Why Ayame?! Why must you put me on display like that?!

"You okay?" I look up to see the guy called Akihiko looked down at me with a worried expression. I get up and nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." I dust off my knees. "My name is Rena."

"Akihiko." Akihiko watched my every move. "And I'll tell you one thing..."

"What is it?'

"What my job is now, I'll try to do my best."


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I stared at Akihiko with wide eyes. A blush crept up onto my cheeks. I shake my head and forced myself to smile.

"Thank you Akihiko, but I think I can take care of myself." I say trying to sound cool. Akihiko raised an eyebrow as if doubting me.

"Oh really? Then why did I have to save you from water, eh?" Akihiko smirked at me. I curse under my breath, pouting. He laughs at my reaction. "I think we are going to have _lots_ of fun!" He patted my shoulder before walking to the den. I scoff as I follow him.

When we go in the den the wolf demons got quiet and bowed whenever past them. I held my hands behind my back and tried not to pay no mind to them. When we reached Koga and Ayame, they did a small bow and sat down. I sit down with them and sigh.

"Ayame..."

"Yes?" Ayame asked.

"What the hell is this guardian thing about?" I gesture to Akihiko.

"Oh! His your body guard! He keeps you from having to use your powers, or either having you in a middle of a fight." Ayame smiled at me. With that, it felt like I was stabbed in the chest. I now have to be under constant protection now?! Ugh... just when I thought I could be free from being someone's burden. I'm _everyone's_ burden.

"E-eh?! W-why are you crying Rena?!" I heard Koga start freaking out. I look up in shock. I lightly touch my cheeks and felt something wet. More tears fell down my face.

"It's nothing. Akihiko. Come." I quickly got up and ran out of the den. It seems I have a habit of causing a commotion when I leave the cave. I heard Akihiko run after me.

* * *

I finally stopped running and stood there looking down. I'm tired of all this. The Silver Wolf. Suddenly being kidnapped by Koga. Getting some weird body guard. I even have to help solve problems when _I_ make problems!

"Rena?" Akihiko called to me and put a hand on shoulder. That only made me want to cry harder!

"I-I'm o-okay..." I choked through my words and clenched my fists.

Suddenly, Akihiko wrapped his arms around me and turned my body around. He hugged my head into his chest and held me tightly.

"I have no I idea what you are going through, but it's okay to cry."

"B-but I don't want too!" I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to cry on him.

"Rena..." He says my name like he was warning me. I look at him in surprise. He pushed my shoulders back to have me see his whole face. It looked stern. "I don't care if you don't want to cry! You will cry eventually! Because deep down I see a girl who didn't want this fate! I didn't want this either but I'll deal with it! I might cry later! Right now... I want you to scream, hit, do anything you want right now! Let that fucking frustration out right now! If you don't I'll make you!" He yelled.

Wind blew and bits of flowers that were on trees flew past us. I felt the presences of the Silver Wolf next to my side. Next thing before I knew it, I was crying again. I pulled back into a hug and cried on his shoulder. I was blubbering like a baby.

* * *

 **Akihiko POV**

I was shocked that she actually listened to me, but I should have expected it. I gently traced the mark on her collarbone. The mark had a swirly circle then, spiked out at the end like a line, forming a triangle connecting the other end with part of the swirl. I knew I had the same mark on my collarbone.

The wind blew more flower petals and I felt something brush against my back and I look at it. My eyes widen at the sight. The Silver Wolf! The wolf went and sat in front of me... watching. He looked at me like he was testing me. I straightened out my face and stared back at it.

 **Can you hear my thoughts?** , I thought seeing if he could rad my mind. The wolf nodded. I try not to gasp so I don't startle Rena. **Is there something you need?**

The wolf shook his head no. **No Akihiko, but I need to know something.** The wolf's voice was so deep I shuddered.

 **What is it?**

 **I want to know if you're will to give your life to protect this girl.**

 **Eh?**

 **You will sacrifice your life to keep her safe from harm?**

I paused. I look down at the girl who was still weeping in my arms, talking about her life was so hard. I felt the need to tell her to be quiet to tell her that her life just got _better_. At that moment, I knew my answer. **Yes. I am.**

It seemed the wolf smiled. He nodded and sat closer to us. He soon faded and I saw our marks glowed purple. Rena jumped out of my arms and looked at my mark glowing.

"W-what's happening?!" Rena's face was stained with her tears. I new what this meant. The Silver Wolf only made our marks small because he wanted to know if I was willing to protecting her. I smirked. Rena raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you smirking about? This is serious Akihiko!"

I shake my head. "These marks." I point to the mark on me. "They are just the smaller versions of the marks."

Suddenly, the world disappeared and we were surrounded by stars. It was like we were in a galaxy. The mark on Rena got brighter. Rena gasped and she threw her head back. Her blonde hair floated above her and gradually the mark covered her _whole body_. Mine did the same.

Soon, we were back at the place where we were when Rena was crying. I looked at Rena to see how her marks changed. It was now red and they were curved lines on her face. They curved more on her arms and legs.

* * *

Akihiko's marks looked crazy! It made him look like a fucking hot machine! They were of the color of gold, red, and maroon. There was a grey here and there, but it was crazy.

"Why did this happen Akihiko? You look like you know." I question him.

"I was speaking to the Silver Wolf while you were distracted. He questioned me about a few things." No wonder I felt the Wolf's presence! Wait...

"How?"

"He was reading my mind and I his."

* * *

 **Rena POV**

"Okay! What happened?!" Ayame touched Akihiko's marks that covered his body. For some reason I wanted to punch her and say, ' _no touching allowed!'_

"Yeah... what happened?" Koga went to me and softly traced the new marks on my face. I blush when he does that.

Suddenly, there was a slap! Koga's hand was slapped away, he and Ayame gasped. Akihiko was standing in front of me protectively. He had slapped Koga away. His face was stern. Akihiko then gasped at his action and immediately bowed to Koga.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Ayame grew concerned and Kouga was just filled with wonder. I'm guessing that never happened to Koga before.

"hmm... It seems his guardian side got the best of him." Ayame thought holding her chin. "Akihiko, I recommend that stay alert of you're actions for now until you have full control of it." Akihiko nodded.

* * *

I sigh as I walked with Akihiko, Ayame, Kouga, and Koga's companions, Ginta and Hakkaku. Some of the other wolf demons that were on patrol told Koga that they saw some of the wolf demon tribes fighting, like with swords...stuff like that. So, Akihiko and I -well mostly me- have go fix this problem. I think of something to talk about to Akihiko cause he's going to be hanging around me a lot.

"Sooo... Akihiko. How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm sixteen." EH?! That's young! He doesn't even look like it! He looks like he's twenty! "What about you Rena?" He had put his hands behind his head.

"Fifteen."

"That's young. You look more like you're eighteen." He thinks I look older?

"Why?"

"Because there is no way a fifteen year old girl can have boobs like those." He laughs, pointing at my breasts.

"W-WHAT?!" My face felt like it caught on fire and I cover my chest with my arms. Well...they did grow bigger when I turned into a demon wolf, but I didn't think about it until now. A hand waves in front of my face. I blink back to reality.

"Hey we're here Rena." Kouga stops on the edge of the cliff. We do the same and I gasp in horror.

This was the South Wolf Tribe and the West Demon Tribe. Dead bodies lied on the ground covered in blood or in a pool of blood. Akihiko jumped a little and looked at me looking concerned.

I didn't pay attention though cause I was too busy thinking about the dead bodies. _So...many...bodies..._ I opened to my mouth to scream for them to stop, but Akihiko covered my mouth with his large hands. I was soon thinking of how soft his skin is. He soon removed it and started going around the cliff.

"U-uh! Akihiko!" I call to him. He ignore me and I run after me. He stops when I do that.

"Get back up there Rena!" He pointed back up the cliff. His face was stern again.

I put my hand on my hip. "Come with me then!" He sighs and reluctantly went up the cliff with me.

"Ha! Reminds me the first time I tried to go and fight for the first time!" Koga laughs. Akihiko's cheeks become pink and he turns his face away. Is he embarrassed that he came back with me? Was I being a burden again? I look down at the ground and go to the edge of the cliff. I watched wolf demons slaughter each other, not caring that the other died in pain.

After it seemed like a while, the battle ended and the remaining tribe, the West Tribe, started gathering up and cheering for their victory. A sneer comes across my face and we started heading to the bloody field. The wolf demons didn't notice us until we were close. They all raised their weapons and point them at us. I try not to flinch when they did. I smile at them sweetly.

No need to raise your weapons brothers. We just came to talk." I spoke calmly and did a small bow. One man stands in front of the other wolf demons.

"Hmm... take the girls." W-what?! The men started running grabbing Ayame and I all of a sudden. "Tie the men to the poles over there. I knew there would be women around here somewhere." The man chuckles and I struggle against my captives.

"Let me go you bastards!" I kick at the ground.

"Oh. We have a feisty one right here. I think I'll play with this one first." The man suddenly grabs my chin and jerks it towards him and smiles. My eyes widen and my stomach tightens in anxiety. What is this man going to do to me? He's not going to do what I think he's going to do... is he? I furiously wrestle at the people who held me.

"Rena!" I suddenly hear Akihiko call my name and I face him. He looked worried, scared, anger, and sadness. Is his guardian side taking him over?

"Akihiko!" I screamed his name back. "Let go of me!" The wolf demons abruptly made me stand on my knees. One of them pulled my head back by pulling my hair. Tears run down my face and my stomach swirled making me feel worse.

The man lightly traced the outline of my jaw and unexpectedly punches my face. Pain throbbed on my face and I go limp. One punch is all I can take? What the hell?! The man lifts my chin back up and I don't bother trying to get away.

I'm weak. I can't do this. How can I help these people if I can't take a punch without faltering. I don't want to do this! Why did you choose me?! I can't do anything.

 **Yes you can...** A deep voice said. Silver wolf.

 **No... You're wrong. I can't.** I say in my mind. I felt the man's hands feeling my waist.

 _ **You're**_ **wrong. I know you are destined for great things. Use your power and Akihiko's to help you. Now. SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!** The Silver wolf commanded with a firm voice. I hold my hand to Akihiko.

"Akihiko!" I called out his name.

"Yeah?!"

"Repeat after me!"

"Uh... Okay then!" Akihiko said sounding unsure. I take a deep breath. The man rubs my thigh and I gasp.

"Oh. There's one of your weak spots." He laughs.

I clear my throat and began shouting. "Ā shirubāurufu!"

"Ā shirubāurufu!" Akihiko repeats after me.

*Oh Silver Wolf!

"Kono tochi o yogosu kono aku o uchi makasu ōkina chikara o watashi ni kashite kudasai."

"Kono tochi o yogosu kono aku o uchi makasu ōkina chikara o watashi ni kashite kudasai."

* Please lend me your great power to defeat this evil that taints this land.

The man stepped away looking confused. "W-what's going on? What are you saying?" The man asked questions but we didn't answer. Akihiko's and my marks started to glow.

"Watashi wa ningendearu tame ni anata ni tasuke o motomeru." Akihiko and I were speaking at the same time now.

*We ask you for help for I am human.

"Imasugu! Uchi ni oide! Kore wa chūmondesu!" We both shout with all of our might and a light beam shot into the air.

*NOW! COME TO ME! AND THIS IS AN ORDER!

A strong wind blew over us and blew away the men holding me down. I was where Akihiko and the other guys were at. I untied their ropes.

"Get that girl out of here!" The man ordered quickly. " You guys stay behind and stall them!" The man ran with the other men, his aura showing his fear. I turn to Kouga.

"Get out of here. This is no place for you to be. No arguing either, also I need this." Without warning, I take Kouga's sword and start walking towards the men running at us.

"Hey! That's mine." Kouga complained. I swiftly face him, my eyes narrowed.

"Its not like you use it." I smile. "Don't worry. I'll bring it back." I saw Kouga shudder. I look at Akihiko. " You take care of these people. I'll go get Ayame."

"Okay, be careful though." Akihiko ran at the men in a flash. I race right next to him and cut down any of them men that were in my way. Once I got through, I ran like lightening through the forest where they took Ayame. I jumped through trees and ignored the scratches I would get from the branches.

* * *

Ayame fought the men to get away but she couldn't. She screamed and yelled at them.

"Let me go at once!" She yelled. "I have to be with the Silver Wolf!"

"That Silver Wolf is just a killer!" The man said showing off his terror.

"Well it's your fault you tried to do things with her!" Ayame glared at the man with indignant. All of a sudden the man grabbed Ayame's throat and started choking her.

"Shut up! That monster could be trying to find us right now!" The man was yelling and he jerked away Ayame. She coughed and fell silent.

" _Aww... Who's the monster now? If it's me, I'm sorry for scaring you."_ A girls voice rang around them. The wolf demons gasped and looked around frantically. Ayame looked around too. She felt the power of the Silver Wolf, but she couldn't find the pinpoint of the location. It was constantly moving, and it was moving fast.

"Rena...?" Ayame whispered. Unexpectedingly, a man was pulled into the darkness of the forest, then popped back out covered in blood dead. Ayame shrieked at the dead body laying near her. Both of the men that held her lost grip of her and disappeared into the blackness. Ayame dropped onto the ground and held still.

 _Is this all Rena's doing? This is impossible. I sense the presence of the Silver Wolf._ Ayame looked into the darkness closely and barely managed to spot Rena staring back at her, eyes glowing amber. Is this really the power of the silver wolf?

Minutes later all of the men were dead and Ayame was the only one still standing. "Rena! Come out already!" She called out to Rena.

* * *

I ran out to Ayame when she called out to me. I held out my arms to her. My body felt normal so I think. the power of the Silver Wolf had worn off. Ayame had tears running down her face and pulled me for a big hug. I tighten my grip around her and cry along side with her.

"I was so scared!" Ayame sobbed.

"I-I was t-too!" I stutter, choking through my crying. "Come o-on. We need to go b-back to the o-others."

"Okay..." Ayame whispered. We didn't move at all. I sigh.

I stand up, taking her with me. I held her in a bridal style and ran back the way I came from. The trees raced past us and I didn't stop for a while. I suddenly heard howling in the distance. It sounded like a wolf from Kouga's tribe. Are they looking for us now?

* * *

 **Akihiko's POV**

I paced back and forth over and over again. There would be a hole in the ground by now if I could do that. My thoughts weren't on Ayame, but on Rena. Is she okay? Did she see something traumatic? Will she want to continue staying with us after all of this? Kouga sat on a large boulder with Ginta and Hakkaku. They had been quiet for a while. Maybe because they sensed me worrying.

I tried to worry about Ayame, but my mind only drifted back to Rena. It traveled more than a man should. I was thinking of what I should do when Rena and Ayame got back. Should I run up to her and kiss her or just hug her? I shouldn't do that. Walk up to her and ask if they're okay?

'Hey!" Ginta stood up and pointed to somewhere. "I see them!" When I hear that I look at the direction he was pointing and saw Rena carrying Ayame towards us. Kouga was the first to get to them due to his jewel shards in his legs. He took Ayame from Rena and ran off quickly. Ginta and Hakkaku ran after the two rather slowly compared to Kouga.

Rena looked off in the direction Kouga went with wide eyes. I wak up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I tried to make voice sound like I wasn't too worried but it betrayed me.

"Eh?!" She looked at me confused. "Oh..." Her face relaxed. "No, I'm fine. I have always wondered how Kouga got that fast. I don't see him running a lot when I'm around." I smile slightly.

"He has Jewel Shards in his legs."

"Jewel Shards?"

"You don't know what Jewel Shards are?" She shook her head. I sigh.

"They look like crystals. They are the color of light purple."

"Like this?" She pulled something out and held it out to me. I gasp. It was a Jewel Shard! I look at Rena's eyes.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"It came from my time."

Eh? "Your... time?"

"I came from the future."


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Girl**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Rena's POV**

I looked at Akihiko with doubt he would believe me. I didn't know why I told him I came from the future, but it felt like I needed to for some reason. He looked down at me with a questioning look.

"Wha-..." He scoffs and rubs his face with his hand, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "What?" He chuckles. "Y-You're kidding... right?" He seemed hesitant, unsure. I nod gloomily. "I insist you hid the Jewel Shard, or you will have your hands full with demons." He shook his head and walked away. I was still, upset.

What is he thinking? Does he fill distrust or something? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong?! Everything was going good... now it went to hell where shit laid on the ground for you to fall in. I walk back to the den.

* * *

I entered the cave, squeezed the water out of my hair, and went to my personal bed. Kouga had the other guys set up a bed for me while we were gone. I jumped into the nest and curl into a ball, holding my knees in place firmly. I closed my eyes and breathed as calmly as I could. I failed of course because my breath came out shaking. I thought about what I should do.

Should I get up and leave? Go look for Akihiko and say sorry? Tell him that I lied about where I came from and say it was a joke? Should I... leave? Something plops next to me, making me stiffen. I glance at what was next to me. It was Kirara! I sit up quickly, grab her, and run out of the den as quick as possible.

After I ran a good distance, I got on my knees. Kirara jumped out of my arms, yawned, and looked at me, turning her head side ways. I open my mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. I repeated that for a while.

"Why are you here?' I finally manage to say.

She got back on her feet and started to walk away. I stood up too and followed her. She walked slowly, yawning every now and then. Is she tired? How did she get in the den? How did no one notice her? Questions filled my head as I followed her.

She finally stopped and laid down. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. I crouch down and began to pet her gingerly. Her fur was soft and silky.

"Kirara!" Someone yelled off in the distance, it came from a nearby hill. I turn to the person. It was Sango. She held onto her giant boomerang and she wore her kimono instead of her fighting outfit. "Where are yo-!" She stopped yelling when she saw me. She left her mouth hanging open and dropped her weapon. I stood up straight and smiled at her. I gave a small wave. "Re-Rena! Inuyasha! I found Rena!" She put her hand to her mouth and pointed at me while jumping.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha came over the hill with Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha carried his Tessaiga, having an annoyed look on his face. He looked at Sango's finger, then off to the distance, and last to me. His eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. He turns around.

Inuyasha cups his hands together and put it near his mouth. He opens his mouth to yell. "Kagome! We found them!" Kagome! I pick up Kirara and run to them. Kagome soon comes over the hill with a confused expression. She pulled her bike next to her with Shippo hanging off her shoulder.

" _Them?_ What do you mean?" She turns to me and gasps. She kicked the stand on her bike quickly and started to me. Shippo jumped off of her. I slowed to a walk and held open my arms. She ran right into me causing us to fall. How many times ha this happened?

"Hehehe..." I chuckle. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on hers. Kirara sleepily walked to Sango. Sango bent down and picked her up, petting her.

Kagome was in tears. "I-I was so worried! I t-thought Kouga had made you fight the Birds of Paradise!" She clung to me more tightly, nearly choking me. Birds of Paradise? Whatever. I stood up and helped Kagome up.

"Nothing to worry about! Just going around killing wolf... demons." I look at the ground. I'm killing my own kind. I'm not human anymore, I'm a monster.

"Why are you doing that?!" Miroku asked. I hadn't realized he showed up.

"I'm suppose to be bringing the wolf demon tribes back to peace, but I'm kinda only making it worse."

"What is with those markings all over you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at my weirdly.

"Stepping up on the Silver Wolf."

"Where is Kouga?" Shippo piped in.

"At the den I guess. I left without telling them."

"Why did you leave?" Sango looked at me with worried eyes.

"I... I told a friend of mine I came from the future and he said something about Kouga having Jewel Shards. I had one of them. I showed it to him and he got all cold on me." I thought when I did that. The way Akihiko looked at me... it didn't seem like him.

"You have a Jewel Shard?!" Inuyasha jumped at me and grabbed my arms.

I shriek. "Sit!" He slams onto the ground. I relax and straighten myself out.

"Yes, but you don't get it." I pulled out the Jewel Shard and showed it to them. Kagome pulled out a jar and held it out to me.

"We are collecting Jewel shards so we can put them together." Kagome spoke softly to me. I slowly went to hand her the Jewel, but hesitated. Should I- what the hell! I hurriedly placed the shard on the jar and frowned. "Thanks Rena."

"Sure thing." I say forcing a smile.

* * *

Akihiko went into the den and went to Rena's bed. She wasn't there. Where is she? He had looked everywhere for her and still has seen no sign of her. He sighed in frustration. He saw Ginta talking to Hakkaku, he went to them.

"Hey, have you seen Rena?" He asked them.

Ginta shook his head. "Nope."

"We saw her leave a few hours ago." Hakkaku said right after him. Akihiko growled more frustrated. Rena was now starting to annoy him! One second, she tells him a lie, now, she leaves without telling him! Akihiko stomped out of the den, passing Kouga and Ayame on the way out. He went under the waterfall and got wet. He hated water, he hated saving Rena. Now he's stuck protecting the woman. He may have said that he wouldn't regret it, but now he does.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

It was now night time. I decided to stay with Kagome and the others for now on. They questioned about what happened with Kouga and Ayame. I told them everything, except Akihiko. I went around him. I stared into the fire, watching it make the wood turn to ash.

"How long is she going to watch the fire?" I heard Inuyasha ask, whispering.

"I don't know, but don't provoke her right now." Miroku whispered back. I narrowed my eyes and they didn't notice, I was glad for that. I soon forgot about them and let my mind wander off. They kept going to Akihiko and the way he looked at me. I grit my teeth together. Suddenly, I cut my tongue on one of my fangs.

I opened my mouth out of response and let the blood drip onto the ground. The blood turned to bloody mud on the ground. I make a disgusted face. I'm tired of seeing blood. I don't think I've been in the era for a week. This is where it's hard for me to make mistakes. Now, I want to go to where I'm a loser.

"Oi! Why do you keep looking into the fire?!" Inuyasha got in my face. Entirely _too_ close for me. I secretly made a fist behind for me and pretended to smile.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" I say sort of kindly.

"I just said what I mean! What are you? A baka?" I snapped. ' _Baka'..._ My mother called me that, then my ex-boyfriend, last my friends. I stood up and swung my fist down at him. He gasped and dodged in time. He jumped away from the camp. My breathing became rough just from trying to punch him. My fists hurt due to punching the ground instead. "Mad, eh?"

"I told him not to provoke her." Miroku said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, I never knew she would do that." Sango said. I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. His hair blew in the small breeze, his hair was like a mane to me.

"What was that for Rena?" Inuyasha asked. He acted like he knew why, but I knew he didn't.

I frown at him. "No."

" _No?_ Then what are you?" He crossed his arms. I make my hands into fists.

"I'm not telling you... _mutt._ " I say annoyed. Inuyasha stared at me with a mad look. It looks like I struck the right cord.

"You little!" He ran at me with speed and pulled out his Tessaiga. It transformed to it large size when he pulled it out. He swung his sword onto the ground. "Wind Scar!" He yelled. Shit! That's one of Inuyasha's signature moves! It ran from the ight that zig-zagged across the ground, leaving trails behind it. I ran around Inuyasha and landed a punch on hi back. He staggered forward. He turned around furious.

"Whoa! She dodged his Wind Scar!" Shippo said in awe.

"He found the rift of her demonic aura so quickly too." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Her aura is huge due to the spirit inside of her." Miroku placed his hand on his chin. I listened intently to their conversation. I need to be careful of them and Inuyasha's Wind Scar. My demonic aura is too easy for him to find.

Inuyasha positioned himself, holding his sword in both hands. I smirked at him.

"Whatcha going do Inuyasha? Kill me?" My smiled disappeared before I knew it. "For I am..." Tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head and put on a fierce look.

"For I am? What?" Inuyasha waved his sword in the air. "You are to confusing for me! I can read Kagome like a book, but why not you?!" I heard Kagome gasp. I already knew she was blushing like crazy. Wait... Inuyasha's off guard! I can take his sword!

I took the moment to get to him quickly to get his sword. I grabbed the metal part of the sword and pulled it away from him. I heard everyone gasp now. Has he never had his sword taken away from him? The sword remained big and I could easily lift the Tessaiga. I pointed it at him.

"You shouldn't be thinking of Kagome during a fight. Your opponent will take every opportunity they get to take you own." I start to lecture him. He growled.

"You know what! You are like Kouga and Sesshomaru!" Who is Sesshomaru? Whatever, that person is none of my concern right now. I lifted up the sword and waited. Slowly, I could see the Wind Scar appearing.

"HAA!" I screamed as I swung down the sword screaming. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for him.

"Rena!" I freeze. The sword was just centimeters above the ground. My breath became uneven as I turned my head to the person who called my name. Just about 20 yards from me... was Akihiko. He stared at me with mad eyes. I dropped the sword and it went to it old looking way. I dropped on my knees.

"I-...I'm sorry!" The tears the I had pushed away now forced its way out of me. "I-I!" Akihiko walked down the hill and by a few minutes, he was in front of me glaring. I looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me like the others when I make big mistakes.

"Who are you?!" I heard Inuyasha yell in confusion. I heard Akihiko start to growl but I hold up my. He stops immediately and goes back to glaring at me. I shrink under him and whimper. I had lost my voice and didn't want to say anything. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet. I gasp and try to plant my feet into the ground.

Akihiko saw I was trying to stop him so... he pulled harder. He moved his hand to my wrist and held a firm grip on it. I growl in frustrated and start to chop him with my hand. He would grimace but ignored me.

"Akihiko! Let go of me!" I finally said. I dug my heels more into the dirt.

"No! You are coming with me!" He snapped.

"NO! I don't want too! Let go of me at once!"

"Too bad!" He glanced at me. "I don't want to!" I raise my eyebrows at him. Wait... I turn my head towards Kagome and nod towards her. She saw me nod and pulled out her bow and arrow. She drew the arrow on her bow and shot towards Akihiko.

The arrow barely grazed his cheek. He gasped and a light shot of the arrow. I took the chance and took back my wrist. I walked away from him feeling proud of myself. I'm leaving the Wolf Tribe now. I'm not going back, and Akihiko can't make me go back. I started to hesitate and turned to look at him. He watched me with a sad look.

My throat caught in my mouth and my eyes widen at him. Why is he looking at me that way? Isn't he mad at me? I took a cautious step towards him. His eyes light up, but his face didn't do the same. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Why do you want me to go back so badly?" I whispered, a little scared to speak loudly.

"I just want you to. I don't want to be left with a lie." I scoff. He raises an eyebrow.

"Akihiko, I didn't lie! That's why I left! Because you looked at me like all the others did. A look saying I lied. I don't lie." I drop his hand and turned to go back to Kagome's little group.

"Wait please!" He called after me. I ignored him and kept walking. "Rena! As your guardian, I command you to stop this instant!" My body froze and I couldn't move it. I jerk at my legs, but nothing. I grumble and look at Akihiko. He had furrowed his eyebrows and came stomping over to me. I froze out of fear of what he would do to me.

"Rena..." He growled at me as he got close to my face. My face flushed but I glared at him. The corners of his mouth curled up and showed off his fangs. I started doing the same for some reason, wolf instincts?

"Grrrrr...GRRRRR!" Our growls got louder quickly.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance. We both turned our heads to him, both our eyes wide with confusion. Inuyasha carried his Tessaiga over his shoulder. Wait... I moved my foot a little. I can move! With fast movements, I elbowed Akihiko's stomach and sprinted forward.

I got a few steps forward before I face planted into the ground. I spun onto my back to see Akihiko standing above me, arms crossed. His eyes were red, clearly showing his was mad at me because he was glaring at me. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open as I looked at him in shock and fear.

 **He's mad at you.** I jump to the sudden voice that belongs to the Spirit Wolf.

 **I've noticed.** I said harshly back to him in my mind.

 **You should just do as he says. He is your Guardian.**

 **Now you make it sound like I'm a child!** I shouted.

 **You sort of are.**

 **Ugh! Fine!**

I got on my knees, turning towards him.

"You win Akihiko. I'll go back with you. I won't be forgiving for a while though." I glared at him.

A smirk broke across his lips as the red in his eyes died down. "Good. Tell the mutt over there that the problem here have been solved."

Sighing, I got on my feet and turn to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! No need to come over here! I decided to go back with him!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a confused expression.

"What the hell?! You are so confusing Rena!" He started having a fit, swinging his sword up and down like a toy.

Shaking my head, I turned and started walking with Akihiko by my side. It felt nice being by him again. Knowing I wouldn't have to worry about being alone in this world. A warm, fuzzy feeling went throughout my body.

I don't know how to describe this feeling but it felt so amazing. A happy blush appeared across my cheeks as I did a toothy grin to Akihiko. He calmly smiled back.

* * *

 _Sorry this a long time to do. I had school and now I have a high fever right now so karma got me back. Haha... Oh well. I don't think this was as long as the other chapters but I hope that is perfectly fine to you guys. Hopefully I will recover soon from my fever and have a clear mind!_

 _There was a guest that commented with a few question so shall answer them right here._

 _1: Yes, Koga and Ayame are going to be mates later on in the story. (Not right now though.)_ _2: Another yes. This a romance story between the two OC characters, Akihiko and Rena. If you look at the details, you can see that there is one OC thingy-me-bobber. I can't put two of those so it didn't show this was an ocxoc story.  
3: Last yes. Rena is the descendant of Koga so that is why she looks and smells like him. I believe Inuyasha had said she was Koga's descendant in one of the chapters._

 _Thank you for your questions guest. If anyone needs me to answer their questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews!_


End file.
